Drones are unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) that may be remotely controlled or may be flown autonomously (e.g., using computer vision processes). Although previously used largely in a military context, in recent years, civilian use of drones has become more widespread. For instance, drones are often used to capture video for the purposes of surveillance, traffic and weather monitoring, personalization, biometrics, and the like.